Matter of Time
by PyroQueenOfFire
Summary: Sam AND Dean get transported five years into the future so they can better stop that future from happening and they meet their future wives, children, Lucifer, and they have choices to make. 5.04 with twists; Sam/OC; Dean/OC


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**DEDICATED TO KALLI-KINS.**

**So this is a dream inspired One-Shot.**

**It's kinda 5.04 with lots of twists and Kyla-verse stuff in it.**

**So…enjoy!**

**=)**

****

Sam took a deep breath and sat down at his new apartment, wishing that he would start feeling better, but without Dean life seemed a little empty—without _hunting_ life seemed a little empty. He knew he had made the right choice going into hiding and changing his name because he had released Lucifer from Hell, but part of him had hoped that Dean had asked him to stay. This life he was making for himself…what was the point of it? Just keeping people safe?

"Those are some serious questions, Sam." Zachariah told him.

Sam turned to him. "You're Zachariah…what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to show you some answers—I'm here to stop you." Zachariah replied. "Now do you want your answers or not?"

Sam started to think about it, but Zachariah reached over and touched Sam's forehead with his fingers, propelling Sam five years into the future and then he headed to find Dean. Dean was sitting in a motel room trying to figure out what his next move should be. He'd already found and finished a hunt and he was feeling antsy and at the same time the adrenaline rush was wearing off and Dean wanted to sleep. Then he saw Zachariah standing there and he groaned.

"What the Hell do _you_ want?" Dean asked him. "I have nothing to say to you."

Zachariah chuckled a little. "I'm here to show you something, Dean."

"Well I don't _want_ to be shown anything." Dean replied to him.

Zachariah knew that Dean was going to be the most difficult, and so he had chosen to come to him last. Sam would be the easiest to convince and with him persuading Dean to change his mind, Dean would make the choice that Zachariah wanted him to make—Zachariah was _sure_ of it. He just had to throw Dean into the future and if that meant waiting until Dean was asleep, then so be it.

"Dean—" Zachariah began.

"No." Dean cut in, shaking his head. "Leave."

Zachariah sighed and stayed out of site, sending Dean five years into the future when Dean fell asleep and smiling to himself. This was all that he needed and soon the apocalypse would be over and Lucifer would be dead…

****

Sam looked around his surroundings and took in the smell—it smelled like macaroni and cheese and he heard the sound of a baby which made him raise his eyebrows. Then he saw _himself_ come down the stairs dressed in a white suit, a smile on his face that was almost sinister. He followed himself to the dining room and looked in to see a beautiful, petite woman with a pregnant bulge, making faces at a young child in a high chair and then she smiled up at Future Sam.

"So is Sammy out to play today or do I have Lucifer to look forward to?" She asked and Sam's mouth dropped open when she stood up and gripped the suit, leaning up to kiss the Sam in front of her.

For one, Sam couldn't believe that he was Lucifer's vessel—and he couldn't believe that the girl was someone he had met before: Emily Needles. He and Emily had gone to Stanford together and she was part of one of his and Jessica's study groups. It was so weird to see her with a child and _with_ child with him—with him who was also Lucifer apparently. How? Angels needed permission. Why would Sam _ever_ give Lucifer permission?!

"Today you have me, Emily." Future Sam replied.

Emily smiled and nodded, letting go of him. "I'm starting to miss Sammy, Luc."

"He'll be in control tonight. For now I need his flesh." Future Sam explained.

"That was dirty." Emily told him, shrugging little. "If you want—well you know, even though you don't really eat—there's mac and cheese."

Future Sam smiled a little and then turned when he heard Sam laugh a little bit. Emily turned too and they saw Sam dart his head back around the door. Sam started to run but in front of him stood his future self and he stopped in his tracks—how could Lucifer _really_ be wearing his skin and _why_ would Emily be all right with that? Was she possessed or something.

"Okay…this is really hot." Emily said, nodding. "This one is just Sammy though, right?"

Future Sam smiled his evil smile. "You must be from the past. What year are you from?"

"Um…2009." Sam replied slowly. "What the Hell year is this?"

"This is 2014." Future Sam replied. "2009…that was before you said 'yes'."

Emily stepped into the room. "So you're like…all Lucifer-free?"

"Of course I am!" Sam said and he was getting a little upset.

To his surprise, him upset seemed to turn Emily on and she came over to him and got really close, looking in his eyes and smiling. It was definitely the Sam that she remembered and she realized how much she missed Sam before he said 'yes'. Sam had every right and every reason to say 'yes' and Emily supported him no matter what, but she missed her Sam.

"Oh, Sammy." Emily told him.

Then to his surprise she kissed him, and Sam couldn't help but return it. He wanted to be here with her—he wanted to be accepted by someone and Emily seemed to love him. This wasn't his time and he had to find his way back but right then and there, he knew that he was home—he knew that he was in a good place and he felt at peace.

****

Dean was actually rather annoyed when he got to the future because at first he thought he was just waking up, but things looked terrible. So he headed outside, realized he was not where he had fallen asleep and ran into _himself_. He ran into _himself_ and got knocked out _by_ himself. Then he woke up handcuffed and his future self was looking at him with a strange expression on his face.

"Well this is fucking weird." Dean said, looking at the handcuff and then at his future self.

Future Dean nodded. "Yeah…yeah it is. The only reason I didn't take you out was because Lily told me not to."

"Wait a minute…that name sounds familiar." Dean said, thinking it over.

"Lillian Needles. Louisiana. Angry Spirit. Amazing night." Future Dean said, a small smile on his face. "You're going to be seeing a lot more of her in the future. That reminds me, what year are you from?"

Dean sighed. "2009. Zachariah sent me here to show me something."

"Yes, well, you're going to stay here while I figure out what to do." Future Dean explained.

Dean really didn't like the sound of that, but he watched as his future self left the room and he tried to jimmy himself out of the handcuffs, looking up to see a kid who looked about 10 and he felt like he was staring into the past. The kid looked amazingly like he had looked when _he_ was 10, and then a younger boy came running in and held onto the older child. The younger kid looked maybe 5, but he was definitely shy and Dean wanted them to know he wouldn't hurt them.

"Hey…" Dean began and then made a face when the older boy shook his head and raised his hand up to stop him from talking.

"Mom says that you're from the past." The oldest told him.

The youngest shook his head when Dean nodded. "She also told us not to talk to him, Cole."

"Johnny, you have to stop being such a baby. If Dad saw you right now being such a baby he'd be upset." Cole replied with an eye-roll.

"Yes well Johnny isn't the one who's getting grounded." Came a female voice.

Dean looked up to see a woman with her hands on her hips and he suddenly had flashbacks of when he and Lillian Needles first met each other. The boys seemed terrified of their mother and yet they tried to keep their cool and though Cole whined a little he headed out with his brother and Lillian smiled a little at the handcuffed Dean.

"I believe my husband told you to stay put so…where's the thing you're using to pick the lock?" Lillian asked a smile on her face.

Dean's jaw dropped. "Wait a minute…we're _married_?!"

****

Future Sam with Lucifer in him had left the house and Sam watched Emily as she picked up her daughter and then pointed out where the mac and cheese was. Sam laughed a little because he remembered how Emily had always brought mac and cheese to the stuffy groups. Now Sam was married to her and they had a daughter named Olivia, and Emily was expecting another child. Want Sam still didn't understand was _why_ Emily allowed hers and Sam's kids to be around Lucifer…

"What?" Emily asked with a little laugh. "You have something to ask but you're not sure how to ask it. Just _ask_, Sammy."

Sam smiled a little. "How do you know me?"

"I'm your wife and have been for a good three years—I know you." Emily replied. "Wanna hold her?"

"I don't…I don't think that's a very good idea." Sam told her, but he couldn't help but look at little almost two year-old Olivia and want to hold her. "I mean…"

Emily smiled and handed her over. "Don't worry—you're technically her father, it's totally all right. For the record…I'm with you because you need someone to be with you and because I love you. I love you, Sam Winchester, and you only said 'yes' to Lucifer to save Dean. You had no choice and I wasn't about to let you be alone. Sometimes Lucifer vacates, and that how we got our kids."

"Wow…I, uh…when do we meet?" Sam asked her.

Emily smiled at him. "I can't tell you that—deep down you don't want to know. You want to be surprised. Besides, I want your heart to genuinely palpitate when you see me and trust me, Sammy…it _will_."

Sam chuckled at her and she really loved it, glad that even though he wasn't entirely _her_ Sam with _his_ memories, he was all Sam. She didn't have to share him with Lucifer, and he could enjoy their daughter with her without having to go out and cause destruction in the world. If Emily could get rid of Lucifer she would, but she was so used to him, that she kind of found him to be a friend.

She really couldn't explain it, but Lucifer seemed to love hers and Sam's family almost as much as she and Sam did. He protected Olivia, he protected her, and he made sure that nothing truly bad happened to Sam's body while he was in it. Besides, over the years Emily had found that evil smirk of his to be _truly_ sexy and she wouldn't give Sam up for anything—Sam was hers and he was hers until death parted them.

"Do you remember college?" Sam asked Emily, smiling at little brunette Olivia.

Emily beamed. "Of course I do. Come on, Sammy—I could never forget you."

"_Okay guys, I brought us brain food!" Emily announced, coming into the room to see that she was the last one—Jessica, Garrett and Sam were already there._

_Sam smiled at her fondly. "More 'Blue Box Macaroni and Cheese'?"_

"_Well __**duh**__ that's all I know how to make!" Emily announced with a laugh. "Someday I'll pay someone to cook for me."_

"_You're lucky you're pretty." Garrett replied, digging into the mac and cheese._

_Emily nodded. "Yeah…it's more than I can say for you, Gar."_

"_Oh, ha, ha." Garrett told her, his mouth unattractively full of food._

"_Can we all just study, please?" Jessica asked them, laughing a bit. "I'd like to actually pass this test tomorrow."_

_Emily agreed and they paired off, Emily and Sam talking one half of the questions on the review sheet and Jessica and Garrett taking the other half. It was actually one of the best nights that Sam had ever had, and he wouldn't have gotten through it without Emily…_

Emily reached out and ran her fingers through Sam's hair, smiling at him and then taking Olivia when Sam handed her back. He wanted to see what the world was like and he wanted to see Dean, and he wasn't sure just how to go about asking her that, but when she laughed a little and told him to spit it out he nodded.

"I want to see Dean." Sam said.

Emily's smile started to fade. "Dean and his little camp haven't really been doing anything but trying to hunt you down. I see Lily, Cole and Johnny though."

"And they are…?" Sam asked her, a confused look on his face.

"Lily is my older sister—I mentioned her a few times at Stanford. Cole and Johnny are hers and Dean's kids—they're married like we are. Lily and Dean had a one-night stand way back when and she ended up preggers and didn't meet back up with him until, well…let's just say that Johnny's four." Emily said with a smile.

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing but he knew one thing for sure: he _had_ to find Dean and fast.

****

"We've been married only two years and trust me it wasn't _your_ doing." Lily told Dean with a laugh and then she sat down next to him. "So…Zachariah sent you here?"

Dean nodded slowly. "Yeah—what is with the kids?"

"You mean _your_ sons?" Lily asked him with a smile. "Well after I thanked you for saving me from that ghost and we spent that week in my room I found out I was pregnant. Don't worry about it though there was no way I was going to call you because you were a wanderer and you'd made that perfectly clear. So I had Cole, raised him, and then about five years ago, we met up again, you were happy to see me and find out you had a son that knew about the Supernatural, and we conceived Johnny—if you want to keep that from happening I suggest fighting me on the condom thing in the back of the Impala, but I hope you _don't _change it. There _are_ things to change, however."

"Momma?" Johnny asked as he came back into the back room, timid like he had before, Dean processing.

Lily smiled at him. "Yeah, Sweetheart?"

"Daddy wants to see you." Johnny explained, and Dean smiled at him.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Johnny." Dean assured him, pointing to Lily. "I wouldn't do anything at all to upset your mother."

Johnny laughed a little. "I know—you do everything Mom tells you to do."

"Johnny?" Future Dean asked, coming into the room and looking at Lily sitting next to his past self. "Why don't you go play with your brother?"

Johnny nodded and hurried out, Lily standing up and crossing the room to Future Dean. She smiled at him and kissed him softly, taking a hold of his jacket and looking up into his tired, hazel eyes. Dean kind of envied the affection the two had for each other, but hopefully this meant somewhere down the line Dean would feel at home with a woman. This woman even kind of had him whipped which was…well disconcerting for Dean to say the least.

"Go easy on yourself." Lily told her husband, kissing him again. "I mean it."

Future Dean sighed. "Fine. I promised Cole I'd play catch with him so keep him distracted until I'm done here."

"I'll tell him a story." Lily replied and left, rolling her eyes as Future Dean cleared his throat in the presence of his past self and tried to be authoritative.

"Don't tell him anything chick flicky!" Future Dean called out.

Dean laughed a little and then he shrugged when his future self gave him a look—he could remember how in line Lillian Needles had him and it only made sense that once married, Lily had him wrapped around her finger just like that.

"_Dean Winchester, you tell me what's going on right this instant!" Lily yelled, getting up in Dean's face._

_Oh she was as ungrateful as they came! He had just saved her ass and she what? Yelled at him and called him an idiot?!_

"_Hey! Moron! Talk to me!" Lily demanded._

_Okay no she'd just called him a __**moron**__._

"_I think I explained it all rather well earlier so get out of my face!" Dean thundered._

_The brunette glared at him. "I was just almost __**killed**__ by a damn angry spirit! Spill!"_

_Neither of them really knew what happened next, but the two of them were suddenly kissing and then lying amongst the sheets and looking up at the ceiling. She wasn't done with him and he knew it, and suddenly he was spilling everything to her…__**everything**__._

"I take it she _forced_ us to marry her since we knocked her up again?" Dean asked his future self.

Future Dean laughed and shook his head. "She gave me a choice and as much as I feel like pushing her and the boys away would keep them safer, when you've spent as much time with them as I have you realize where your priorities are and this is the apocalypse. I could be dead tomorrow and I didn't want to die without having gotten to spend time with my kids, and being married to the one woman who gets me and stands by me no matter what. So it was marry her and let her help with my burdens, or I'd never see her and the boys again."

"She has us whipped." Dean said with a shake of his head and a light chuckle.

"Don't even try—I remember how stubborn and blind I used to be. When you meet her you'll understand…now finish picking the lock and try not to wander too far, all right?" Future Dean told himself before heading out to come up with the battle plan.

****

Lily and Emily had always been rather close—and so even though they were both technically on different sides of the 'final battle', they made time to see each other without their husbands knowing it. Cole and Johnny knew to keep it from their father, and Olivia wasn't old enough to squeal yet. So that afternoon they grabbed the kids and met in their spot, not aware that they had been tailed by Past Dean. Emily had let Past Sam come with her because she enjoyed his company, and Past Dean couldn't believe what he was seeing—Sam?

"What is _he_ doing here?" Lily asked, holding Cole and Johnny back.

Emily smiled. "Don't worry, Lily—this is Past Sam. He's from 2009. I know it sounds weird, but uh—"

"—2009? That's so weird because Zachariah sent Dean here from the past too." Lily said, and then knelt down and looked at her boys. "Go say 'hi' to your Uncle Sammy just this once."

"Dean is here?" Sam asked out loud.

Lily nodded. "Yeah, he's—"

"—right here." Dean answered, stepping out of the shadows.

"Apparently he followed me." Lily said with a laugh and a shake of her head. "I suggest we let the two of them talk."

Dean walked up to the group and he did a double take at Emily and the little girl in her arms and then he nodded a little and after meeting his future nephews, Sam and Dean went to talk by themselves a little ways off, and Johnny started to play with Olivia while Cole played with a soccer ball and Emily and Lily caught up with each other.

"Who's the gorgeous blonde?" Dean asked Sam with a smirk.

Sam blushed a little. "It's…it's Emily. I knew her at Stanford and apparently she's my wife, but Dean I—I—I am apparently Lucifer's true vessel."

"Excuse me?!" Dean asked him, trying to make sure he had heard correctly.

"Yeah…Dean this is serious. Emily said I had no choice but to say 'yes' and I…this is just one other thing that I have to feel upset about. I've done so many terrible things, but this one takes the cake." Sam said and he sighed loudly. "How are we going to get back, Dean? How are we going to fix this?"

Dean shook his head and then looked over at the girls that they didn't really know and then Emily came over and held her hand out to Dean. He didn't know what to do at first but he took it and she shook his hand, Lily making silly faces at Olivia and Cole rolling his eyes at his mother.

"Nice to see you less of an ass but still an ass." Emily said, a smile on her face.

Dean nodded slowly. "Um…thank you? And hey! What is the big idea being married to the Devil?"

"Have you _seen_ Sammy's sexy evil smirk? _Have you_?!" Emily asked and then she laughed and shrugged. "Sammy's my man and I'll be by him forever."

"I guess I like her enough." Dean said with a shrug.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Still wondering why she procreated with you. Anyway…you guys need to get back to your time, all right? There's more to show you, but that's for Zachariah to show you…not us."

"Em's right: Dean needs to mingle at the camp and Sammy…Sammy has a future to view." Lily said with a sad smile, and then she handed Olivia back to Emily and took Dean's hand. "Let's go."

After a hug goodbye, Lily and Emily parted ways and they both got grave looks on their faces. Dean wasn't going to like what he was going to see, but he needed to see it and as soon as they made it back into the camp, Johnny hurried for his father, and Cole looked at him. Past Dean smiled a little when he saw the smile lighting up on Future Dean's face when his youngest son went over and he hoisted him up Cole turning to his mother.

"Can I go see Uncle Bobby and Cas?" Cole asked her.

Lily smiled. "Go—and _don't_ put anything in Uncle Bobby's wheel again! He'll tan your hide and you know it."

"I'll be good—promise." Cole said and smiled when his mother ruffled his hair. "I'll go wrangle up Johnny."

Lily nodded and then she looked at Dean and she took a deep breath, trying really hard not to just blurt it all out about how Dean had changed, but when Future Dean came over after letting Johnny run off with his brother, he knew what Lily was going to ask of him. He was going to have to take himself out on his mission to kill Lucifer—the mission he hadn't told Lily about because she would try to talk him out of it.

****

Lily didn't find out about Dean's mission until they had already left and she'd found out from Bobby who had learned it from Castiel. It annoyed her quite frankly since she knew it was a trap and Dean would sacrifice anyone to get to Sam and stop all of it, and she didn't like that. She couldn't leave the boys though, so she simply had to twiddle her thumbs until Dean came back.

Unfortunately, her Dean was not going to return—Past Dean had to watch Future Sam with Lucifer inside of him, crack Future Dean's neck with his foot and it killed him inside. Past Sam was there too, seeing what his future could possibly hold for him and he hated it. This couldn't be who he was going to become—this couldn't be the future that he was destined for.

"You kill me now or I swear to God that I will kill you!" Dean thundered, tears in his eyes.

Future Sam smiled his Lucifer smile and took a deep breath. "No you won't…and you won't kill Sam. It doesn't matter what you do, Dean—I know you won't say 'yes' to Michael. I win—we will make it right here no matter what choices you makes."

"What about the choices that _I_ make?!" Past Sam asked, coming out of the shadows.

His future self smiled at him. "I'll see you soon enough, Sam."

With that, Lucifer was gone and Sam and Dean found themselves being brought back into their own times…and they were still apart.

****

When he got back to 2009, Dean immediately called Sam and they agreed that it was in their best interest to meet up and hunt together again. So they did and headed to a diner to eat some food when Castiel told them that the test seemed to be complete. Dean had seen what he needed to see and so had Sam, and now they had some choices to make.

"So…I say we have food." Dean said with a smile, Sam trying to smile even though the things he had seen were kind of unsettling.

Sam stopped him. "Wait a minute is that…?"

"I think it is." Dean replied.

They both had a decision to make when they saw, Lily, Emily and Cole in a booth in the diner…they could make contact, or they could try another diner…

**Note: Just based off of a dream I had. I'm upset with Season Five, even though there are eppys that I mostly enjoy. I personally don't think Sam would do anything to let Lucifer in just to let him in—anyway…hope this was enjoyed! Feedback is always appreciated.**


End file.
